This invention relates to enclosures for steel conversion apparatus.
One type of steel conversion apparatus includes an open-topped vessel having tuyeres extending through its lower end for injecting oxygen beneath the level of moten metal within the vessel. In addition, a hydrocarbon shielding fluid, such as light oil, natural gas, or propane, is injected in surrounding relation to the oxygen for prolonged tuyere life. As a result of the reactions within the vessel and the disassociation of the shielding fluid, pollutant gases and particulate material are discharged from the open upper end of the vessel. In order to prevent the discharge of these pollutants, such vessels are often provided with a smoke hood coupled to a gas cleaning system. Such smoke hoods are normally disposed above the open upper end of the vessel and are incapable of completely collecting off-gases when the vessel is tilted for charging with hot metal or scrap, sampling, tapping, or deslagging. Accordingly, an enclosure may be provided around the vessel for preventing discharge of pollutants during such operations. An access door in one side of the enclosure may be opened and closed for periodic charging. When it becomes necessary in the performance of certain portions of the process cycle to pivot the vessel, the vessel's open mouth is often directed toward the access doors with the result that radiant heat from the vessel and the discharge of molten metal, slag, and hot gases from the vessel mouth impose an excessive heat load on the enclosure doors.